1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position compensating technique used during two-way printing and scanning. More particularly, it relates to a position compensating technique for a multi-tasking system having an ink-jet print head and a shuttle scanner, which measures a sliding deviation and compensates a position and sliding deviation according to an output result.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Multimedia systems, combinations of moving and still pictures, sound, music and words, especially in computers or entertainment systems are pervasive in the industrialized world. In line with the development of a multimedia computer system, a printer, a kind of peripheral equipment, comes to have various functions.
The multi-tasking system having printing and scanning functions is described below. The multi-tasking system having the printing and scanning functions receives/outputs data or a control signal from/to an external system through an interface. Data to be printed is transmitted from a personal computer to a central processing unit (CPU) through the interface. The CPU that receives the data to be printed reads out a necessary control program and data through a memory, and produces a control signal which is output to a print driver. The print driver controls the printing mechanism in response to an applied control signal, thus performing printing.
A shuttle scanner is used to scan the document on which the information is recorded. When the information of the document is scanned through the shuttle scanner, an image processor compensates the scanned image data and stores it in an image memory. The image data, stored in the image memory, is transmitted to the personal computer (PC) through the interface under the control of the CPU. The PC, receiving the image data via the interface, processes the image data and stores it as a database. In order to print the scanned data, data to be printed is produced again in a multi-tasking system. The multi-tasking system generates a control signal to the CPU, and image data is printed out on print media through the print driver and a print mechanism.
The multi-tasking system prints a certain print pattern in order to measure a print compensating value during two-way printing so that a user can examine the printing state with the naked eye. The multi-tasking system employs different methods of measuring a print compensating value by sets and the print compensating value varies with time.
In a multi-tasking system employing an ink-jet print head, a print compensating value varies with the amount of ink used, and a user has to change a print compensating value frequently. A print compensating value should be changed for each set of the multi-tasking system in the manufacturing process.